Imaginations from the other side
by Watashinomori
Summary: Onde está a filha do oceano? Peter Pan estava em Mordor? Não há ninguém para manter vivo todos esses contos de fada... :YaoiSlash::Cont de Blakc Chamber:


**Imaginations from the other side**

**Imaginações do outro lado**

**Disclaimer:** UM DIA ESSES DIREITOS SERÃO MEUS... MEUS... MEUS... MEEEUS... MUAHAHHAUHAUHUAUAHUAHUAHA, OU EU NÃO ME CHAMO DOUTOR POMPEU POMPILHO POMPOSO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Summary**: Onde está a filha do oceano? Peter Pan estava em Mordor? Não há ninguém para manter vivo todos esses contos de fada:YaoiSlash:

**Aviso:** Continuação de Black Chamber. E como a anterior, bem curtinha.

**Shipper:** Sirius e Remus

**N/A:** Eu não ia fazer... mas aí estava eu com meu pc consertando dando uma voltinha pelos cds de Blind Guardian que eu tenho e acho essa música (num foi bem achar... eu pus ela de propósito, estava com saudade de ouvi-la) então pensei: "Legal pra uma fic." Então prestei atenção nela pela primeira vez depois de escrever Black Chamber e vi que ficaria melhor para uma continuação, não que as músicas tenham muita coisa a ver uma com a outra, mas Imaginations tem muita coisa a ver com a fic. Falei demais... espero que gostem...

**Part 1 - I wish I could get them back from the everflow before they'll fade away**

Where are these silent faces?

(Onde estão aquelas faces silenciosas?)

-I took them all

(-Eu peguei todas elas)

They all went away

(Elas todas se foram)

-now you're alone

(-Agora você está sozinho)

To turn out every light so deep in me

(Para apagar todas as luzes de dentro de mim)

Hold on, to late

(Agüente firme, tarde demais)

Will I ever see them back again?

(Eu nunca mais as verei novamente?)

Or did they all die by my hand?

(Ou elas todas morreram pela minha mão?)

Or were they killed

(Ou foram mortas)

By the old evil ghost?

(Pelo velho fantasma do mau?)

Who had taken

(Que tomou)

The ocean

(O oceano)

Of all my dreams

(De todos os meus sonhos)

Which were worth to keep

(Cujo valor era alto para se manter)

Deep inside my heart

(Dentro do meu coração)

I wish I

(eu gostaria)

Could get them back

(de tê-los de volta)

From the everflow

(Da corrente)

Before they'll fade away

(Antes que desapareçam)

Sozinho de novo neste odioso mundo, mas não estou na câmara negra. Disso eu sei, estou preso em um lugar pior, pior que ela, infinitamente pior que Azkaban. Estou no pior lugar possível, minha própria mente. Perdido em pesadelos do que não é real. Implorando por um rosto amigo para me consolar, ou até aquela presença ameaçadora da Câmara Negra. Mas nada. O silêncio é o retorno aos meus gritos. Ás vezes eu retorno a consciência para ser arrancado dela imediatamente. Então sei que a velha criatura dorme com meu amado, que deita em seus braços sussurrando juras de amor, minhas juras de amor, enquanto eu choro forçadamente calado. Agora tenho noções de coisas que não tinha antes, preso naquele lugar. Minha mente é tão devastadora. Se a situação não fosse tão delicada estaria orgulhoso de mim mesmo. Ela é ao mesmo tempo tão igual e tão diferente da câmara que às vezes acredito que a câmara era minha mente. Me pergunto o que era aquele arco. O vejo quando durmo, o sinto quando acordo, o escuto quando descanso. Mas não sei o que é. Só que os sussurros não param. "Sirius, levante" uns dizem. "Não ouse retornar" é o que mais escuto, meu outro eu, ou o que seja, que tomou meu corpo.

As esperanças se foram. Às vezes apago por dias e não sei o que ocorre do outro lado. Do lado vivente, sei apenas que estou sozinho aqui, lidando com o pior de todos os demônios, eu.

Sem esperança não há sonho, estou sozinho, e como odeio estar sozinho. Logo eu que fui tão sociável condenado à solidão, trancado na própria maldosa e ordinária mente. Ele me visita de tempos em tempos. Mas não posso chamar de visita, ele apenas olha para dentro para ver se estou quietinho no meu canto, choramingando meu destino. De alguma forma descobri que ele não lê minha mente, estranho, porque ele mora dentro dela.

Meus pensamentos ainda são meus, trancados em sua complexidade. Tão trancafiados quanto eu. Então de certa forma ainda mantenho minha liberdade, relativa liberdade. Maldita liberdade. Posto que é ela quem me condena ao sofrimento. Se fosse um escravo completo eu não pensaria, e assim não teria que pensar no que acontece do outro lado, de quando eu imaginava no outro lado. Trancafiando o velho demônio e vivendo. Agora acontece o contrário, e o maldito se aproveita do meu amado Remus. Mas é durante essas visitas que eu posso olhar o outro lado. Ver meu adorável lobinho rindo de algo que ele disse, acreditando que sou eu.

Será que ninguém percebe? Eu sou tão insignificante assim que ninguém nota que não sou eu no controle do meu corpo? Talvez eles acreditem serem uma reação pós-traumática ou algo que o valha. Nessas horas me sinto afundar em agonia e desejo desaparecer completamente. Se eu não conseguir de volta a esperança, creio que o vá fazer, pois aos poucos eu estou sumindo.

**Part 2 - Far out of nowhere it got back to my mind**

Imaginations from the other side

(Imaginações do outro lado)

-far out of nowhere

(-Longe de lugar algum)

-it got back to my mind

(-Voltou a minha mente)

Imaginations from the other side

(Imaginações do outro lado)

-far out of nowhere

(-Longe de lugar algum)

-it got back to my mind

(-Voltou a minha mente)

Out of the dark

(Saia do escuro)

Back to the light

(Volte para a luz)

Then i'll break down

(Então eu quebrarei)

The walls around my heart

(As paredes que envolvem meu coração)

Imaginations from the other side

(Imaginações do outro lado)

Where's the ocean's daughter?

(Onde está a filha do oceano?)

Was Peter Pan in Mordor?

(Peter Pan estava em Mordor?)

No one's there to keep alive

(Não há ninguém para manter vivo)

All these fairy tales?

(Todos esses contos de fada?)

May I return to Oz?

(Poderei retornar a Oz?)

Will I meet the "Tin Man"?

(Encontrarei o "Homem de Lata"?)

"Coward Lion" where are you?

("Leão Covarde", Onde está você?)

Without brain the scarecrow's lost

(Sem um cérebro o espantalho está perdido)

In the middle of the lake

(No meio do lago)

-stranded in the real world

(-Preso no mundo real)

Left in a world

(Deixado num mundo)

No place for daydreams

(Sem lugares para devaneios)

Serious life

(Vida séria)

I fall into

(Eu caio dentro)

I fall into a dark hole

(Eu caio dentro de um buraco negro)

And I can't come out

(E não posso sair)

O sinto se remexer em sua prisão, maldito ser hediondo que me prendeu por eras. Maldito e estranho ser. Já deveria ter desistido, o tolo. O deixo sair às vezes, apenas para deixar claro que este mundo é melhor sem ele, que seu amado Remus ama mais a mim. Uma criatura sombria e mesquinha.

Não posso ver seus pensamentos, mas nem preciso, ele acha que vem à superfície por erro meu, e quer se aproveitar disso para me trancar de novo em seu âmago. Porém ele não faz idéia que é tudo criado por mim. Sua prisão não passa de minha vontade.

Fiquei lá por tempo demais, e agora que saí tomei gosto pela vida, e nada, nada, me devolverá àquela condição de novo. Eu tenho alma agora, Sirius é apenas meu prisioneiro, que absorvo aos poucos, quando sua vontade de viver diminui.

Mas às vezes, minha vontade falha. E eu penso que a troca que fiz foi tolice. Eu havia controlado a câmara negra, ela era tudo que eu queria. Às vezes eu estava na Terra do Nunca. Aqui eu estou limitado às ações humanas. Mas não. Isso é tolice. Pura besteira. Não vou voltar ao mundo imaginário. Não vou ser uma sombra de novo. O demônio interno de um menino mimado e egocêntrico, mesmo que isso signifique perder a fantasia e os sonhos.

Acho que entendo o que ele sente no momento. Cada um de nós presos em nossos mundos estranhos, ele dentro de si e eu fora de mim. Somos um só. Talvez não devêssemos lutar. Mas está escrito que devemos fazê-los. Combater nossos demônios internos e ganhar ou perder. O Arco me deu força suficiente para derrotar o miserável e assumir o seu corpo. Porém neste novo mundo não há espaços para divagações. É o mundo real, afinal. Eu devo estar feliz, não devo?

Devo estar exultante, porque eu penso logo existo.

Mas eu existia em algum lugar dentro de Sirius, também. Eu estava bem, até aquilo do arco. Acho que fui um pouco cruel com ele. Ele não me aprisionou na câmara conscientemente. Foi mais algo involuntário.

Droga, voltei a esse rumo. Não! Ele merece, esse corpo agora é meu, o amor dele agora é meu, esta vida agora é minha e eu estou satisfeito com isso. Exulto em viver, não importa o preço!

Ninguém sente a falta dele, então isso significa que estou no meu lugar de direito. Sinto pena dele. Por isso há um bom tempo não o deixo saber o que se passa. Deve ser difícil ouvir seu amado rindo para mim sem notar que não sou ele. Ou ver o afilhado dizendo que me ama e não a ele. Deve ser assustador não controlar o que se passa a sua volta. Mas foi assim que eu vivi por eras, é a vez dele.

Mas eu sinto que isso é errado. Não sei porque, mas as vezes acredito que tudo não passa da minha imaginação, que ele nunca me prendeu ou nada parecido. Dói mais saber que não posso falar a ninguém isso, sofrer calado, como estou obrigando ele a sofrer. Ambos estamos presos, ele dentro de si e eu fora de mim.

Pare com isso seu tolo, pare de vez. Sirius mereceu. Sim ele mereceu.

**Part 3 - I'm lost but still I know there is another world**

Do you know if Merlin did exist?

(Você sabe se Merlin existiu?)

Or Frodo wore the ring?

(Ou frodo usou o anel?)

Did Corum kill the gods?

(Corum matou os deuses?)

Or where's the wonderland

(Ou onde fica o País das Maravilhas)

Which young Alice had seen?

(que a jovem Alice viu?)

Or was it just a dream?

(Ou foi apenas um sonho?)

I knew the answers

(eu sabia as respostas)

Now they're lost for me

(Agora elas estão perdidas para mim)

I hope there is a way back

(eu espero que haja um caminho de volta)

With my talisman

(Com meu talismã)

So I look into myself

(Então olho dentro de mim)

To the days when I was just a child

(Para os dias que eu era apenas uma criança)

Come follow me to wonderland

(Me siga para o País das Maravilhas)

And see the tale that never ends

(E veja o conto que nunca acaba)

Don't fear the lion nor the witch

(Não tema o leão nem a feiticeira)

I can't come back

(Eu não posso voltar)

I'm lost but still I know

(Eu estou perdido, mas ainda sei)

There is another world

(Há um outro mundo)

-Sirius – a voz calma de Remus clamou. – Viria comigo a biblioteca?

-Ah, Moony... a biblioteca? O quarto não seria mais interessante? – pediu passando as mãos em torno da cintura do homem o beijando docemente na bochecha.

-Não, Sirius, a biblioteca é muito interessante. Você vai gostar.

-Com certeza eu prefiro o quarto, mas se você prefere, meu pundinzinho – fez manha com direito a beicinho.

Assim que entrou Remus trancou a porta de chave, virou sorrindo maliciosamente para o outro homem, com uma frase pronta na ponta da língua. Mas a cara séria do namorado o fez parar.

-Há tempos eu sei que não é o meu Padfoot – soltou de vez. – Não sabia quem era, por isso entrei em seu jogo – baixou o rosto. – Não, eu entrei em seu jogo por saudades do meu Padfoot. Ainda é o corpo dele. Temo que ele não perdoe minha traição, mas espero que ele entenda – o moreno estava assombrado.

-Do que está falando, Moony?

-Pare de me chamar assim, ok? Ele me chama assim.

-Co-como? Quero dizer, como você soube? – sentou na cadeira, passando nervosamente a mão em seus cabelos, nos cabelos de Sirius.

-Você não agia como o Sirius, e eu sou o último ser vivente que passou tanto tempo com ele para perceber – suspiro.

-Por que só me disse agora? – perguntou meio triste.

-Porque só agora eu sei o que você é – o outro se ergue num impulso.

-O que?

-Achei um livro – apontou para um sobre a mesa. – Alguns dias atrás, era nele que eu andava trabalhando. Fazendo uma tradução. Está em grego antigo e com poderosos feitiços sobre ele, tive muito trabalho para quebrar os feitiços antes de lançar o feitiço de tradução – fez uma pausa, mas o outro homem continuou calado, esperando ele terminar. – Nele vem dizendo sobre o Arco – nesse ponto o outro se ergueu novamente.

-O que diz?

- Alguns parágrafos estão meio apagados, e em algumas partes páginas inteiras ilegíveis, não houve feitiço de conservação, acho que eles não queriam que o livro fosse lido – suspirou e sentou-se também. O outro o acompanhou. – Diz que o Arco era a pior forma de punição. Se matava alguém e a alma ficava presa ali, isso é um resumo bem superficial. A coisa toda é muito mais complicada.

-Mas o que isso tem a ver comigo? Eu sou Sirius, ao menos uma parte dele.

-Não, você acredita que o é, mas não. Você é a alma de alguém que foi punido, quando Sirius atravessou o véu ele foi expulso imediatamente por não ser uma alma e sim um corpo vivente. Deve ter esbarrado em você que acabou entrando em seu corpo e confundindo tudo.

-Quer dizer que não foi Sirius quem me manteve preso todo esse tempo. Que estou me vingando de um inocente? – ele parecia arrasado.

-Tem um feitiço, eu posso liberá-lo de Sirius. Não sei para onde irá, mas garanto que não será de volta ao véu.

O silêncio reinou na sala.

-Eu me sentia culpado. Todo esse tempo eu me culpava por prendê-lo, mas dizia que ele merecia, eu estava errado, enfim – chorava. – Esse feitiço, ele machucará Sirius?

-Não – garantiu Remus.

-Eu quero pedir perdão a ele. Deixar uma carta antes de partir.

-O faça, eu tenho tudo quase pronto para o feitiço. Vou terminar as preparações, você terá tempo suficiente.

-Obrigado – ambos levantaram e Remus destrancava a porta para sair. – Remus.

-Sim – falou virando para o outro homem.

-Não sei se eu misturei meus sentimentos com os dele. Mas eu sinto que eu me apaixonei por você também. Onde quer que eu vá sentirei sua falta.

-Também sentirei a sua, mas é a Sirius quem eu amo – disse sorrindo suavemente.

-Eu sei. Ele ficará feliz de saber, ele também te ama. Sabe, fico feliz em saber que poderei ir para algum lugar onde meus sonhos valham algo de novo – Remus lhe sorriu e saiu calmamente.

O homem sentou na escrivaninha, ignorando o livro do véu e puxou papel e caneta.

"Nem sei por onde começar, eu que tanto lhe fiz mal sem que merecesse. Porém clamo por seu perdão, eu era ignorante dos fatos, eu o culpava de algo que era inocente. Foi uma confusão, apenas isso, mas nada apaga o que fiz e não mereço seu perdão. O seu amado Remus lhe explicará tudo. Por hora apenas quero dizer que me arrependo, sinceramente. O que fiz não foi apenas errado, foi cruel. Eu recebi uma punição, talvez eu fosse cruel antes dela e não lembro, talvez fosse injusta e eu apenas passei isso adiante, começando um círculo vicioso que não devia começar.

Fico feliz de sair daqui, do fundo dom eu coração eu fico. Viver é muito bom, e estou preso a tanto tempo que não me lembrava, mas este mundo não é mais o que eu vivi e eu sinto isso. Aqui não há espaço para sonhos, nem devaneios. Não há lugares para os contos de fadas. Acho que estar preso neste mundo é uma punição tão grande quanto a que eu te impus. Então, por conseguinte, estamos na mesma moeda. Não, eu sei que não. Você foi punido injustamente e isso não possui equivalente. Mas espero que me perdoe. Creio não ficar em paz enquanto não o fizer e entendo se não puder.

Eu sequer sei quem eu sou para poder assinar, então deixo apenas minha última mensagem..."

Voltei ao meu corpo finalmente. Quando remus me explicou tudo e eu li sua carta não pude sentir mais ódio, sequer raiva de você. Incrível, porque eu acreditei que o odiaria eternamente. Passaram-se tantos anos comigo preso. Você também esteve, por tanto tempo que não se lembrava mais de você mesmo ou de onde veio. Entendo porque acreditou ser eu, também me identifico com você. Perdido neste mundo, sem saber onde tudo começa ou termina. Ainda guardo seqüelas de tudo que sofri, que você e outras pessoas me fizeram sofrer, e odeio todos os outros menos você que foi inocente. Eu o admiro, pela sua capacidade de pedir perdão, eu acredito que teria fugido sem o fazê-lo. Por isso só me aquietei quando pude te dar uma lápide. Por não saber que nome pôr nela pus sua última mensagem. Naquela lápide solitária numa área isolada próximo a praia japonesa em que eu apareci está escrito "Eu estou perdido, mas ainda sei que há outro mundo".

FIM

**N/A: **Sinto uma estranha sensação de paz quando eu terminei essa fic. Vai lá saber. Só pra deixar claro, essa história do arco foi totalmente inventada, nada baseado em nada, só no arco que tem no departamento de mistérios mesmo. Então não adianta procurar por lenda grega nenhuma . FIM!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
